Hudba
Bleach hudba se skládá z openingů (úvodních znělek), endingů (znělek k titulcím) a soundtracků používané v anime a filmech Bleach a dále z písní k postavám (tzv. character songs). Openingy # *~Asterisk~ - Orange Range (episody 1-25) # D-tecnoLife - UVERworld (episody 26-51) # Ichirin no Hana - High and Mighty Color (episody 52-74) # Tonight, Tonight, Tonight - Beat Crusaders (episody 75-97) # Rolling Star - Yui (episody 98-120) # Alones - Aqua Timez (episody 121-143) # After Dark - Asian Kung-Fu Generation (episody 144-167) # Chu-Bura - Kelun (episody 168-189) # Velonica - Aqua Timez (episody 190-214) # Shōjo S - Scandal (episody 215-242) # Anima Rossa - Porno Graffitti (episody 243-265) # chAngE - Miwa (episody 266-291) # Melody of the Wild Dance - SID (epizody 292-316) # BLUE - ViViD (epizody 317-342) # Harukaze - SCANDAL (epizody 343-366) Endingy # Life is Like a Boat - Rie Fu (episody 1-13) # Thank You! - Home Made Kazoku (episody 14-25) # Houkiboshi - Younha (episody 26-38) # Happypeople - Skoop on Somebody (episody 39-52) # Life - Yui (episody 53-63) # My Pace - SunSet Swish (episody 64-74) # Hanabi - Ikimono-Gakari (episody 75-86) # Movin!! - Takacha (episody 87-97) # Baby It's You - June (episody 98-109) # Sakura Biyori - Mai Hoshimura (episody 110-121) # Tsumasaki - Ore Ska Band (episody 122-131) # Daidai - Chatmonchy (episody 132-143) # Tane wo Maku Hibi - Atari Kōsuke (episody 144-153) # Kansha - RSP - Real Street Project (episody 154-167) # Orange - Lil'B (episody 168-179) # Gallop - Pe'zmoku (episody 180-189) # Hitohira no Hanabira - Stereo Pony (episody 190-201) # Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ - Tsuji Shion (episody 202-214) # Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite - Sambomaster (episody 215-229) # Mad Surfer - Kenichi Asai (episody 230-242) # Sakurabito - SunSet Swish (episody 243-255) # Tabidatsu Kimi e - RSP (episody 256-265) # Stay Beautiful - DIGGY-MO' (episody 266-?) Bleach Beat Collection (Bleach Beat kolekce) První sekce ;První sekce Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita : # My Blade As My Pride (Má zbraň jako moje pýcha) - Ichigo Kurosaki # Tattoos on the Sky (Tetování na nebi) - Ichigo Kurosaki # Memories in the Rain (Vzpomínky v dešti) - Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki ;První sekce Vol 02 - Renji Abarai/Kentarō Itō : # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Červenější než růže, bělostnější než lilie) - Renji Abarai # Standing To Defend You (SPovstanu, abych tě ochránil) - Renji Abarai # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta - Renji Abarai & Rukia Kuchiki ;První sekce Vol 03 - Uryū Ishida/Noriaki Sugiyama : # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete (Moje pýcha Quincyho) - Uryū Ishida # Aesthetics and Identity (Estetika a identita) - Uryū Ishida & Ichigo Kurosaki # Suigintō no Yoru (Noc ve svitu petrolejky) - Uryū Ishida ;První sekce Vol 04 - Hanatarō Yamada/Kōki Miyata & Kon/Mitsuaki Madono : # Shimpainai Onee-san - Hanatarō Yamada & Kon # Hanatarō desu (Já jsem Hanatarō) - Hanatarō Yamada # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER (LVI SE NIKDY NEVZDÁVAJÍ) - Kon ;První sekce Vol 05 - Gin Ichimaru/Kōji Yusa : # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni - Gin Ichimaru # Fuyu no Hanabi (Zimní ohňostroje) - Matsumoto Rangiku & Gin Ichimaru # Hyōri (Uvnitř a venku) - Gin Ichimaru Druhá sekce ;Druhá sekce Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo : # SKY HIGH (DO OBLAK) - Ichigo Kurosaki # Rain (Déšť) - Zangetsu # Zan - Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu, & Hollow Ichigo ;Druhá sekce Vol 02 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku & Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma & Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani : # This Light I See (Světlo, které zřím) - Hitsugaya Tōshirō # Momoiro no Hana (Broskvově barevný květ) - Momo Hinamori # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Mnoho květin) - Rangiku Matsumoto ;Druhá sekce Vol 03 - Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki, Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki, Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama & Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama Datum Vydání: 2. srpna, 2006 : # We (My) - Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki & Yachiru Kusajishi # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now... (ZAMILUJ si to. Tento BOJ. Hned...) - Kenpachi Zaraki # Funny days (Zábavné dny) - Yachiru Kusajishi ;Druhá sekce Vol 04 - Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa, Ririn/Yumi Kakazu, Kurōdo/Nobuo Tobita & Noba/Nobuo Tobita : # Looking For... (Hledání...) - Kariya Jin # Faitengu Souru (Bojující duše) - Ririn, Noba & Kurōdo # GAME! GAME! GAME! (HRA! HRA! HRA!) Ririn, Noba & Kurōdo ;Druhá sekce Vol 05 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa & Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka : # Kaze (Vítr) - Rukia Kuchiki # La La La - Orihime Inoue # Holy Fight (Svatá bitva) - Rukia Kuchiki & Orihime Inoue Třetí sekce ;Třetí sekce Vol 01 - Ulquiorra Cifer/Daisuke Namikawa Datum vydání: 6. června, 2007 : # CRUSH the WORLD Down (ROZDRŤ SVĚT) - Ulquiorra Cifer # Our WORLD (Náš SVĚT) - Ulquiorra Cifer # Hovor ;Třetí sekce Vol 02 - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Junichi Suwabe Datum vydání: 6. června, 2007 : # Break (Zlom) Jeagerjaquez # SIX Feelings (ŠEST pocitů) Jaegerjaquez # Hovor ;Třetí sekce Vol 03 - Sōsuke Aizen/Shō Hayami Datum vydání: 1. srpna, 2007 : # (Flower) Petal (Maceška) - Sōsuke Aizen # Kyōka Suigetsu - Sōsuke Aizen # Hovor ;Třetí sekce Vol 04 - Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa Datum vydání: 3. října, 2007 : # Banshū no Oto (Zvuky podzimu) - Kaname Tōsen # Hoshi (Hvězda) - Kaname Tōsen # Hovor ;Třetí sekce Vol 05 - Nelliel Tu Oderschwank/Tomoko Kaneda Datum vydání: 19. prosince, 2007 : # Kokoro Oasis (Oáza srdce) - Neliel Tu Oderschvank # Every Fight! (Každý boj!) - Neliel Tu Oderschvank # Hovor ;Třetí sekce Vol 06 - Szayel Aporro Granz/Kōsuke Toriumi Datum vydání: 5. března, 2008 : # SCIENCE SHOW (VĚDECKÁ PŘEHLÍDKA) - Szayel Aporro Granz # Pink (Růžová) - Szayel Aporro Granz # Hovor Čtvrtá sekce ;Čtvrtá sekce Vol 01 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa Datum vydání: 21. května, 2008 : # Yozora no Kawa (Řeka noční oblohy) - Byakuya Kuchiki # Ten no Hoshi (Obloha hvězd) - Rukia Kuchiki # Listen to ONE story (Poslechni si JEDEN příběh) - Byakuya Kuchiki & Rukia Kuchiki ;Čtvrtá sekce Vol 02 - Jūshirō Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki Datum vydání: 16. července, 2008 : # Kotonoba - Jūshirō Ukitake # Nimorebi - Kaien Shiba # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori - Jūshirō Ukitake & Kaien Shiba ;Čtvrtá sekce Vol 03 - Shūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi & Makoto Kibune/Hikaru Midorikawa Datum vydání: 24. září, 2008 : # Hyōjō - Shūsuke Amagai # Monochrome (Černobílý) - Makoto Kibune # Uragawa - Makoto Kibune & Shūsuke Amagai ;Čtvrtá sekce Vol 04 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa Datum vydání: 17. prosince, 2008 : # Kawaranai Kotoba (Neměnné slovo) - Ichigo Kurosaki # Echo (Ozvěna) - Rukia Kuchiki # Glow (Lesk) - Ichigo Kurosaki a Rukia Kuchiki ;Čtvrtá sekce Vol 05 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao & Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya Datum vydání: 18. března, 2009 : # Not Perfect is GOoD (Nedokonalé je DObrÉ) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi # UN - Nemu Kurotsuchi # 12 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi & Nemu Kurotsuchi The Best (To nejlepší) The Best 1 Datum vydání: 21. března, 2007 Disk 1 - ROCK SIDE (STRANA ROCKU) : # 1. SKY HIGH '07 (Do oblak '07) # 2. Standing to defend you '07 (Povstanu, abych tě ochránil '07) # 3. Suigintō no Yoru '07 (Noc ve svitu petrolejky '07) # 4. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Červenější než růže, bělostnější než lilie) # 5. COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now... (ZAMILUJ si to. Tento BOJ. Hned...) # 6. Looking for... (Hledání...) # 7. Hyōri '07 (Uvnitř a venku '07) # 8. This Light I See '07 (Světlo, které zřím'07) # 9. Ranka ~RANKA~ '07 (Mnoho květin '07) # 10. Kaze (Vítr) -Dabing větrný mix- # 11. Rain (Déšť) # 12. JUST BLEACH (JEN BLEACH) -Plná verze- Disk 2 - POPS & DUET SIDE (STRANA POP & DUETU) : # 1. GAME! GAME! GAME! (HRA! HRA! HRA!) # 2. Funny days (Zábavné dny) # 3. La La La # 4. Hanatarō desu '07 (Já jsem Hanatarō '07) # 5. Shimpainai Onee-san -KRÁL KON Remix- '07 # 6. Momoiro no Hana '07 (Broskvově barevný květ '07) # 7. Aesthetics and Identity '07 (Estetika a identita '07) # 8. Fuyu no Hanabi '07 (Zimní ohňostroje '07) # 9. Kiri # 10. We (My) # 11. Holy Fight '07 (Svatá bitva '07) # 12. BLEACH THE LIMITATION (LIMITACE BLEACH) -Plná verze- The Best 2 Datum vydání: 18. března, 2009 Disk 1 : # 1. CRUSH the WORLD Down (ROZDRŤ SVĚT) - Daisuke Namikawa 05:39 # 2. Our WORLD (Náš SVĚT) - Daisuke Namikawa 03:50 # 3. Break (Zlom) - Junichi Suwabe 04:04 # 4. SIX Feelings (ŠEST pocitů) - Junichi Suwabe 04:44 # 5. Kaben - Shō Hayami 05:03 # 6. Kyōka Suigetsu - Shō Hayami 04:22 # 7. Banshū No Oto (Zvuk podzimu) - Toshiyuki Morikawa 04:09 # 8. Hoshi (Hvězda) - Toshiyuki Morikawa 03:22 # 9. Kokoro Oasis (Oáza srdce) - Tomoko Kaneda 04:18 # 10. Every Fights! (Všechny boje!) - Tomoko Kaneda 03:42 # 11. SCIENCE SHOW (VĚDECKÁ PŘEHLÍDKA) - Kōsuke Toriumi 03:16 # 12. Pink (Růžová) - Kōsuke Toriumi 04:46 Disk 2 : # 1. Yozora No Kawa (Řeka noční oblohy) - Ryōtarō Okiayu 05:19 # 2. Ten No Hoshi (Obloha hvězd) - Fumiko Orikasa 04:38 # 3. Listen To ONE Story (Poslechni si JEDEN příběh) Ryōtarō Okiayu & Fumiko Orikasa 04:27 # 4. Kotonoha - Hideo Ishikawa 04:25 # 5. Komorebi - Toshihiko Seki 03:07 # 6. Kaze -Inochi To Hokori- - Hideo Ishikawa 04:54 # 7. Hyōjō - Kenyū Horiuchi 04:36 # 8. Monochrome (Černobílý) - Hikaru Midorikawa 03:44 # 9. Uragawa - Kenyū Horiuchi 04:12 # 10. Kawaranai Kotoba (Neměnné slovo) - Masakazu Morita 04:40 # 11. Hibiki - Fumiko Orikasa 04:52 # 12. Glow - Masakazu Morita & Fumiko Orikasa 04:34 Bleach Breathless Collection (Kolekce Bleach Bez dechu) Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugō Datum vydání: 30. září, 2009 : # 1. RAINBOW (DUHA) - Ichigo Kurosaki # 2. VERSUS - Zangetsu # 3. RAINBOW (Karaoke) # 4. VERSUS (Karaoke) # 5. Hovor Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 02 Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa & Sode no Shirayuki/Mie Sonozaki Datum vydání: 21. října, 2009 : # 1. Moon (Měsíc) - Rukia Kuchiki # 2. WHITEOUT - Sode no Shirayuki # 3. Moon (Karaoke) # 4. WHITEOUT (Karaoke) # 5. Hovor Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 03 - Renji Abarai/Kentarō Itō & Zabimaru/Mitsuki Saiga (Opice) & Asami Sanada (Had) Release Date: Nov 25, 2009 : # 1. Sky (Nebe) - Renji Abarai # 2. Wonderful (Báječný) - Zabimaru # 3. Sky (Karaoke) # 4. Wonderful (Karaoke) # 5. Hovor Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 04 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku & Hyōrinmaru/Kenji Hamada Datum vydání: 16. prosince, 2009 : # 1. Shine (Zářit) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya # 2. Place (Místo) - Hyōrinmaru # 3. Shine (Karaoke) # 4. Place (Karaoke) # 5. Hovor Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 05 - Shūhei Hisagi/Katsuyuki Konishi & Kazeshini/Kishō Taniyama Datum vydání: 24. února, 2010 : # 1. Miss (Postrádat) - Shūhei Hisagi # 2. Kill (Zabít) - Kazeshini # 3. Miss (Karaoke) # 4. Kill (Karaoke) # 5. Hovor Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 06 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu with Senbonzakura/Daisuke Hirakawa and Muramasa/Yuuichi Nakamura Datum vydání: 3. března, 2010 : # 1. Requiem # 2. Blossom (Květ) # 3. Requiem (Karaoke) # 4. Blossom (Karaoke) # 5. Hovor Bleach Original Soundtracks (originální zvukový doprovod) Složil Shiro Sagisu, není¨li uvedeno jinak Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 : # 1. On the Precipice of Defeat (Na spádu porážky) # 2. *~Asterisk~ (*~Hvězdička~) - Orange Range # 3. Comical World (Komický svět) # 4. Oh So Tired (Oh, tak unavený) # 5. Head in the Clouds (Hlava v oblacích) # 6. Ditty for Daddy (Popěvěk pro tátu) # 7. Creeping Shadows (Plížící se stíny) # 8. Raw Breath of Danger (Surový dech nebezpečí) # 9. Enemy Unseen (Nepřítel nespatřen) # 10. Will of the Heart (Vůle srdce) # 12. Requiem for the Lost Ones (Rekviem pro ztracené) # 13. Nothing Can Be Explained (Nic nemůže být vysvětleno) - Mike Wyzgowski # 14. Burden of the Past (Břímě minulosti) # 15. Destiny Awaits (Osud čeká) # 16. Heat of the Battle (V žáru bitvy) # 17. Blaze of the Shinigami (Plamen Shinigami) # 18. Battle Ignition (Zážeh bitvy) # 19. Never Meant to Belong (Nikdy neměl zapadnout) # 20. Storm Center (Střed bouře) # 21. Number One (Číslo jedna) - Hazel Fernandes # 22. Going Home (Vracím se domů) # 23. Life is Like a Boat (Život je jako loď) (TV velikost) - Rie Fu # 24. Peaceful Afternoon (Pokojné odpoledne) # 25. Thank You!! (Děkuji!!) (TV velikost) - Home Made Kazuko Bleach original soundtrack 2 : # 1. Choked (Přidušený) # 2. Emergence of the Haunted (Vznik hrůzy) # 3. On the Verge of Insanity (Na prahu šílenství) # 4. Confrontation (Konfrontace) # 5. Diago 45 Degrees Tango # 6. Dodo Dance # 7. Splaaash Boogie # 8. Ominous Premonition (Hrůzná předtucha) # 9. Phenomena # 10. Demolition Drive # 11. Here to Stay # 12. A Requiem # 13. Compassion # 14. Citadel of the Bount # 15. The Calling (Volání) # 16. Shadow's Masquerade (Maškaráda stínů) # 17. Whisper of the Apocalypse (Šepot apokalypsy) # 18. Back to the Wall (Zpět ke zdi) # 19. Rage of Lunacy # 20. Torn Apart (Rozervaný) # 21. A Swan Song (Labutí píseň) # 22. 999 # 23. Number One (Číslo jedna) - Nas-T Mix Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 : # 1. La Distancia Para un Duelo # 2. Principio de Lucha # 3. Nube Negra # 4. Clavar la Espada # 5. No Regresar # 6. Fiesta de Guerra # 7. Batalla, Batalla # 8. Andar Errante # 9. Get Smart! # 10. Escalon # 11. Shady Charade # 12. Quincy's Craft (Quincyho výtvor) # 13. Dominio del Chad # 14. K.O. # 15. Magot's Dance # 16. Orihime's Line # 17. Soundscape to Ardor # 18. HOLLOWED (ZHOLLOWOVANÝ) # 19. Anguish # 20. Princess in Captivity (Uvězněná princezna) # 21. Cops n' Robbers (Policajti a zloději) # 22. Dancin' in the Dunes (Tanec v dunách) # 23. Can't Back Down (Nemohu se vzdát) # 24. Scoundrels # 25. Yours Truly # 26. Turkish Delight # 27. Ola! Arrancar Remix!! Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 Vydáno 16. prosince, 2009 : # 1. Muramasa # 2. The Other Tales Of Zanpakuto (Ostatní příběhy Zanpakuto) # 3. Nothing but Happiness (Nic než štěstí) # 4. Power To Strive # 5. Days for the Past # 6. Battle for Justice # 7. Can't Lose (Nemohu prohrát) # 8. Hidden Situation (Skrytá situace) # 9. Beaming Spirit # 10. Lingering Anxiety (Odeznívající strach) # 11. Doomful Presence # 12. Utopia (Utopie) # 13. Swinging the Sword # 14. Pleasures of Combat (Potěšení z bitev) # 15. The One Path to Take # 16. Unstoppable Battle (Nezastavitelný boj) # 17. Battles for Bond # 18. Mysterious (Záhadné) # 19. Vanishing Soul (Mizející duše) # 20. Number One's One Else # 21. Nothing Can Be Explained (inst ver.) # 22. Driven Into Fear (Donucen ke strachu) # 23. Wrapped In Kindness (V objetí laskavosti) # 24. Japomula 01 # 25. Japomula 02 # 26. Bleach Jingle 452 # 27. Bleach Jingle 451 # 28. Ominous Presence # 29. Karakuraizer # 30. Number One (instrumentální verze) Bleach the Best Vydáno 25. prosince, 2006 : # 1. "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range # 2. "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie fu # 3. "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku # 4. "D-tecnoLife" by UVERworld # 5. "Houkiboshi" by Younha # 6. "happypeople" by Skoop On Somebody # 7. "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color # 8. "Life" by YUI # 9. "My Pace" by SunSet Swish # 10. "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders v 11. "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari # 12. "Movin!!" by Takachav Filmové soundtracky : # Memories of Nobody: Sen no Yoru wo Koete (千の夜をこえて, Přečkáváme tisící noc) - Aqua Timez # The DiamondDust Rebellion: Hikari No Rock (光のロック, Světelný Rock) - Sambomaster # Fade to Black: Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo (今宵、月が見えずとも, Dnes v noci, i když nevidíme měsíc) - Porno Graffitti Bleach: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack Složil Shiro Sagisu, není-li uvedeno jinak : # 1. State of Emergency # 2. Rush to the Scene # 3. Number One (Movie Version) (by Hazel Fernandes) # 4. Always be With Me in Mind # 5. Eerie Blank # 6. Into the Storm # 7. Senna # 8. Shadows Close In # 9. Perishing One # 10. Blast! # 11. Will Save You # 12. Turn the Tables # 13. Dark One # 14. Nothing Anymore # 15. Ceremony Commences # 16. Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (by Hazel Fernandes) # 17. Come to Lend a Hand # 18. Frenzied Battle # 19. Fight to the Death # 20. Tables Have Turned # 21. Showdown # 22. Climax and Annihilation of the World # 23. Into the Fire # 24. Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) # 25. Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack Složil Shiro Sagisu : # 1. Kingdom Treasure Stamp # 2. Attack on the Beat # 3. The Fate # 4. Start to Investigate # 5. Disastrous Scene # 6. Diamond Dust # 7. Execution # 8. Guitar III # 9. Recollection I # 10. World #5 # 11. Nightmare # 12. Uneasiness # 13. Feudal Society # 14. Wanderer # 15. Recollection II # 16. Assassination # 17. Baddest Presentiment # 18. World #7 Blues # 19. Encirclement Battle # 20. Recollection III # 21. A Jam Blues # 22. Japanesq # 23. The Rest of Your Life # 24. Treachery # 25. Showing Off # 26. Invasion # 27. Break Through Even # 28. Spiritual Bonds # 29. D♭ Blues Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack Složil Shiro Sagisu : # 1. Fade To Black_A02 # 2. Fade To Black_A05a # 3. Fade To Black_A06 # 4. Pray That You Always Understand Me_FX # 5. Guitar Test_A Cappella # 6. Nothing Can Explained:Instrumental 2008 # 7. Fade To Black_3BLM_46 # 8. Fade To Black_3BLM_51a # 9. Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement:Violin # 10. Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement:Cello&Orchestra # 11. Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano # 12. Fade To Black_A04a # 13. Fade To Black_B07a # 14. Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # 15. Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement:Violin # 16. Fade To Black_B03 # 17. Fade To Black_BLM_01a # 18. Guitar Test # 19. Fade To Black_B14 # 20. Fade To Black_B13a # 21. What Can You See In Their Eyes # 22. Stand Up Be Strong(Part I) # 23. Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) # 24. Pray That You Always Understand Me # 25. Pray That You Always Understand Me_Piano # 26. Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # 27. Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement:Piano Solo # 28. Fade To Black_Irish Dance # 29. Pray That You Always Understand Me_Tony's Cello Nevydané skladby Spousta z těch nejlepších soundtracků v anime nebyla dosud vydána. Zde je seznam některých z nich (jedná se o neoficiální názvy). : # 1. Enemy Unseen (fast version)Sem vložte neformátovaný text # 2. Enemy Unseen (Violin Version) # 3. Number One (Violin Version) # 4. Inner Hollow # 5. On the Precipice of Defeat (několik různých verzí) # 6. Number One's Battle (Number One Violin Version) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dT4NjYZPebA krátká ukázka názvy budou doplněny...